Let me be at Your Side
by RiverOfTheWolf
Summary: "Have you ever felt guilty for the things you know you could have done right?" I didn't have to look into his eyes to see the guilt. "All the time, but at times I have to realize that I am not perfect and never will be. Moving on is one thing but forgetting is something else." He slowly moved closer "I really messed up this time" "Yeah, you did" Leoxoc a little of Raphxoc


**To Be Your other Half**

_"Have you ever felt guilty for the things you know you could have done right?" I turned to him; I didn't have to look into his eyes to see the guilt. "All the time, but at times I have to realize that I am not perfect and never will be. Moving on is one thing but forgetting is something else." He slowly moved closer "I really messed up this time" "Yeah, you did" Leoxoc possible Raphxoc_

DISCLAMER! I DON'T own TMNT

Also I want to apologies for not posting this sooner but my laptop doesn't have Word Document so I had rewrite my story and I had rough time these last couple of months. BUT I will make it up just for you guys. I like to thank all my reviews and followers!

**Chapter 1: Broken shoelace = bad Oman**

* * *

My morning couldn't have gotten any worse!

First it had to be my stupid alarm clock going off an hour later, the hot water was out again so I was freezing my ass off, and my car was still in the shop so I had to walk to work because I was an hour late for the bus!

I couldn't blame the citizens for looking at me like I was an insane patient that had gone loose in the library, of course one of my co-workers who saw me quickly rushed me into the back, before I scared off anyone.

"Ariel, what in the name of Aslan **(1) **happened to you? You look as if you had a battle with the blow-dryer and lost!" Adrianna handed me a brush. She is small for a twenty-two year old, but she make it up with her big hearted personality.

"I am just having the worst morning of my life right now" grumbling, as I try to detangle the knots in my hair. "It's always the _'worst in your life_', I just think your being over dramatic" I sighed and explained my morning to her.

The story with Adrianna is that we met when she took the internship for the Library Lion; she was the short strawberry blond girl who always had her face in a gigantic book. When the book was down she was the shy girl who followed you or had taken your words seriously. It was cute at first but when you started to turn the corner of the book shelf, she would pop up out of nowhere; now try to image it when it's almost closing time and you know your work place is known to be hunted. Yeah, that happened and I finally snapped after my small heart attack.

_"If you don't stop pop up like a ninja in the next five minutes I am going to shove this book car into you" she quickly undertook, but Adrianna just wanted to take her internship seriously and well she nervously admitted that she never really had any friends. For her personality._

"What did you do to piss off Karma?" I just stuck my tongue out at her; her personality balanced with mine.

"It was probable that old lady from yesterday! She may have put a curse on me!? She just rolled her eyes at me.

"She did not" I sighed, as I made my way to front desk and greeted Helen; who was a sweet middle aged woman. "Good morning Hun, there will be a group of children coming in today for the library tour, then Kelly called in sick today, you have to fill in today" today has finally became a living hell.

"Don't worry Helen, I got it" as I was about to make my rounds; I notice my shoe felt loose, looking to see that my shoe lace had snapped.**(2)**

_"Oman. . . Like I can get enough bad luck"_ oh how little did I know. . .

* * *

*TMNT****

I know everyone has their own thing when they are dealing with a fucked up day, and I know a Ben and Jerry are waiting for me at home. "Thanks for the ride Addie, I owe you one" we pulled up to the apartment building; it may not look perfect but it was a lot cheaper, for a tow bedrooms, one bath, kitchen and living room.

"It's alright, I just didn't want you to be walking after the fall you took" I just shot her a glare for just bring it up.

"I will see you tomorrow then, thanks again" she already took off when I was slowly making my way to the front door. I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't even see the group of well-known gang members, manhandling my landlord. God, how stupid was I; just thinking about the delicious strawberry and chocolate ice cream, when my landlord was throwing my nervous glances.

"Where do you think you're going" I froze on the first step of the staircase; that deep creepy voice gave shills down my spine, not the good kind either.

"Um, my apartment?" they just had to turned their full attention on to me forgetting about the small bolding man; that bastered of a landlord took off!

"Sorry babe, you gotta pay the toll, and I'm not talking cash" the leader stepped forward, he was tall and looked like his face got smash in by a door. I looked to the stairwell; this apartment has three levels, then I looked at the five guys.

"Oh my god, Jennifer when do you come in" they all looked to the front door and I bolted up the staircases. I may not be a fit person but I was pretty amazed with myself; even if my lungs were burning, the cool breeze hit me when I finally reached the roof, I grabbed a lawn chair and jammed the door; and yes those assholes were still on my tail. The apartment building next door had their fire escape facing ours. _"I can just make it-"_ the door was crashed open.

"Can't run anymore, and for that little stunt you pulled" he then pulled out a pocket knife "you got to learn your first lesson" it was when he charged at me, than it clicked.

"And you are pissing me off!"

* * *

*TMNT****

It was not going to be like every other night for the ninja turtles; which only consist training, paroling, pizza and who gets the remote control. No tonight will definitely different for sure.

Tonight they were out paroling in down town New York City; were some gang members are causing problems for apartment landlords.

"Where was their last location at Don" the blue bandanna leader, serious tone called out as they were jumping in the shadows above the roof tops.

"After a week of studying how they are targeting the apartments, and if my theory is correct-"

"Get to the po'nt! I feel like kick'n some shell "a harsh Brooklyn accent came from the glaring red bandanna ninja

"Lets' focus here for a moment, well Don where is it?"

"I was getting to it! It should just be the next building over" the purple ninja narrowed his eyes at the hot head of the group.

"Lets' get going! Wrestle Mania is going to show anytime now!" the youngest of the group started to jump ahead of them "Last one there has a rotten shell!" with that they quickly wanted to catch up to their little brother.

"And you are pissing me off!" it was a girls voice that cause all them to pause for a moment, it was their group of gang members and they are already causing trouble. They were about to move when one of members pulled out their knife and charged at the girl cornered; from where they were she was short, and could have pulled of as a younger girl if it were for mature features.

"Whoa. . ." she had quickly disarmed him and kicked him to the side, with one down the four men jumped her, as the first sound of a yelp came from the girl they sprang into action.

* * *

(1) Yes Aslan as Narnia Aslan, instead of saying Jesus; at times I would say Aslan

(2) Let's see who can guess where that came from they will get an imaginary gold star :D

I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you! R&R


End file.
